


Prompt 3

by Daily_Scenarios



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Family Fluff, Funny, M/M, Prompt Fic, Soft bickering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:21:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25094530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daily_Scenarios/pseuds/Daily_Scenarios
Summary: Robert and Aaron trying to build a treehouse for Seb and none of them will admit they don’t know what they are doing and need help
Relationships: Aaron Dingle/Robert Sugden
Comments: 12
Kudos: 35





	Prompt 3

“I don’t think it’s gonna work like that.” – said Aaron while Robert slowly lost his patience. They were trying to build that treehouse Seb wanted for the past 4 hours, but somehow they got nowhere with it. Okay, that wasn’t entirely true but they got stuck. And there was still lots to do.

“Yeah? Because you’re so much better at this.” – hissed Robert trying to figure out which part goes where.

“I told ya we should’ve asked someone to get it done.”

“No, Aaron, I want us to build his first treehouse. It has to be special.”

“It’s gonna be special enough when we’re gonna end up in A&E because he fell off, or… or because the whole damn thing fell apart with him right in the middle of it.” – he said mocking.

“Look, here’s the instructions, it’s not supposed to be hard.”

“Let me see.” – said Aaron trying to get the paper from Robert’s hand.

“Oi! I’m reading it!” – he said turning his back on him.

“Come on Robert, you only made it worse, let me have a look.”

“Fine.” – he sighed annoyed as he stood up – “Here, I go and make coffee, my head is killing me.” – he said sulking while he walked inside. Aaron chuckled at his husband’s reaction, and he was determined to be better at this than him. How hard it could be to get this thing done? Surely Robert just overreacted it… like always. At least that’s what Aaron thought. However, 45 minutes later he sat in the exact same spot, with the exact same parts in his hands…. still trying to figure out how to stick them together so it would be safe.

“Shit.” – he cursed after god knows how many minutes.

“It’s easy right?” – laughed Robert.

“Where have you been? I didn’t know that drinking a cup of coffee took what…. 45 minutes.” – he said mocking.

“No, I was just there...” – said Robert pointing towards the house. – “…for the last 10 minutes, but I didn’t want to disturb, you said it was a piece of cake.” – he smiled.

“Very funny.” – scoffed Aaron – “Wanna help, or you’re just gonna stand there doing nothing?”

“Maybe we should call someone.” – said Robert finally.

“That’s what I’ve been telling you for the past 5 hours Robert!”

“I know…. but I wanted it to be us who build this thing for him.”

“Look at this mess…. it’s hopeless at this point. We skive off work so we could get this done by the time he comes home from holiday club…. but he’s gonna be here in 3 hours and this load of rubbish is still in bits and pieces.” – said Aaron. He had a point and Robert knew this.

“Okay, okay, let me think.”

“Why don’t you call Jimmy?”

“Jimmy? As in… Jimmy King?” – asked Robert surprised.

“He has a couple of kids… they are all crazy, I bet he had to build some sort of shit like this within the years.”

“Okay, to be honest, I just wanna get this done and we’re running out of time.” – said Robert giving up before he dialed.

* * *

In the end, Jimmy turned out to be a really helpful assistant. With his instructions, they managed to finish almost everything before Seb got home. They didn’t want him to see it half ready so Aaron took him to the pub, so Chas could spoil him with a chocolate milkshake, and obviously to buy more time.

“So, how is it coming along?” – she asked whispering when Seb was busy telling Paddy what he’s done today at holiday club.

“Now that Jimmy’s there, we’re finally going somewhere.” – smiled Aaron before he heard his phone beeping. – “It’s Robert.” – he said checking the text. – “They’re done.” – he told his mum before he called for Seb. – “Oi mate, you ready to go home?”

“I haven’t finished this yet!!” – he said holding the glass up.

“Okay, then drink it up. Me and Daddy … we have a surprise waiting for you at home.” – he said and he could see it sparked Seb’s interest immediately.

“Really? What is it??” – he asked grinning.

“Finish your shake then we can go home and you can see for yourself.” – winked Aaron. Seb gulped down the rest of his drink in one go before he hopped off the chair and started running to the door.

“Come on Daddy!!!” – he shouted for Aaron, and he just laughed, waving at Chas and Paddy before he followed Seb.

* * *

“It’s in the garden.” – heard Robert Aaron’s voice before he saw his son running out, seeing the treehouse for the first time.

“A TREEHOUSE!!!!! I ALWAYS WANTED A TREEHOUSE!!! WOAH. IT’S MINE?” – he asked excited just staring at it.

“Yeah, but will you invite us in sometimes?” - asked Robert delighted when he saw Seb’s happy face.

“It’s so cool.” – he said already climbing up.

“Cheers Jimmy.” – said Aaron shaking his hand.

“Yeah, we owe you.” – added Robert.

“You built this?” – asked Seb his parents from up above.

“Of course they did.” – said Jimmy after nor Aaron neither Robert knew what to say.

“But uncle Jimmy here helped us a lot. You should thank him as well.” – said Robert.

“Thanks, uncle Jimmy.” – shouted Seb still in awe.

“You want a pint?” – asked Robert looking at Jimmy.

“Or two…. or you know one every day for the rest of your life.” – smiled Aaron.

“Give over, you had the basics down, I just helped a bit.”

“No, you helped a lot. We wouldn’t have finished it in time.” – told him Robert.

“Alright, I’ll have a pint then. Cheers.” – smiled Jimmy.

“I think we lost our son for the foreseeable.” – laughed Aaron as they walked into the house to get the beers.

“I don’t mind. At least he’s gonna sleep through the night without waking up…. and you know what that means right?” – he asked with an obvious tone in his voice.

“Oh yeah. I know. Is it bad that I can’t wait for it to be dark so he has to come inside and go to sleep?” – asked Aaron laughing.

“No, I think it’s fair.” – sighed Robert happily. – “I need resting first. This building thing tired me out.”

“Well, I hope you’re gonna get yourself together for later.... old man.” – winked Aaron before he walked back to Jimmy handing him his beer. Robert just chuckled at that. He intended to do everything to have a nice and drama free night with Aaron. They had the opportunity and they weren’t about to let it go to waste.

**Author's Note:**

> ps.: I love comments.


End file.
